


Happy Birthday

by lasairfhiona



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony plans to surprise Phil for his birthday</p><p> </p><p>Happy Birthday Sharpiesgal!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharpiesgal (TigerLily)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/gifts).



He smiled as he walked up behind Phil and whispered in his ear, "Did you think I'd forgotten."

Phil shook his head, "I knew you wouldn't."

Tony wrapped his arms around his lover and started to sing happy birthday in a very breathy voice ala Marilyn Monroe all the while rocking his hips against Phil's ass. With every thrust he moved the toward the bedroom. He had the tub ready and waiting so he could give Phil a nice bath and plenty of foreplay then he would take them to bed where he every intention of making love to Phil.


End file.
